<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DreamSMP in 99 Seconds by EnderrrCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059733">DreamSMP in 99 Seconds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderrrCat/pseuds/EnderrrCat'>EnderrrCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderrrCat/pseuds/EnderrrCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter in 99 Seconds but DreamSMP<br/>I really enjoyed making this lol<br/>Sing to the tune of Harry Potter in 99 Seconds...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DreamSMP in 99 Seconds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>By Enderr<br/>:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DreamSMP in 99 Seconds </p><p>There once was a boy named Techno<br/>
Destined to be an Anarchist<br/>
His parents were killed by Orphans<br/>
Who he swore to get revenge on<br/>
Yo Techno! Let’s go back!<br/>
Sapnap makes the courthouse<br/>
He meets Joffrey and his legal case<br/>
Sapnap requires Tubbo play the role of Judge<br/>
He is a daddy's boy<br/>
Somebody becomes unemployed<br/>
Ponk’s Lemon Tree is destroyed by GeorgeNotFound<br/>
L’manberg’s built<br/>
Now Dream is gone<br/>
The Railway Skirmish has started<br/>
Jshlatt wins the election<br/>
And bans Tommy and Wilbur Soot<br/>
Fundy burns up Manberg’s flag<br/>
The Dreamon hunters come and take charge<br/>
Schlatt is a beer addict<br/>
The enderman’s a Minutesman<br/>
And now Pogtopia is at large<br/>
They start a war so they can<br/>
Take over Manberg<br/>
But Techno betrays them for anarchy<br/>
I don't really get it either<br/>
George gets put in<br/>
Eret’s castle<br/>
With flamingoes and<br/>
Oh no!<br/>
Technoblade gets slayed<br/>
He's back<br/>
Techno, Techno, It's getting scary<br/>
TommyInnit’s RacoonInnit in your basement<br/>
Ghostbur, Ghostbur, why is Dadza ignoring your<br/>
Constant attempts to contact him?<br/>
Manbergian’s are forced to leave their homes<br/>
Dream arrives, Tubbo’s a tool<br/>
Kids visit the Pandora’s box<br/>
TommyInnit’s dead as can be<br/>
Oh<br/>
Resurrection<br/>
From Jshclatt’s book<br/>
Tubbo doesn’t believe it<br/>
It's their friendship’s end<br/>
There once was a boy named Techno<br/>
Who constantly conquered death<br/>
But in one final duel ‘gaisnt government<br/>
He may take his final breath</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>